Between it all there is balance
by Yenibeth
Summary: SPOILERS! Not a fic for those who have not had the opportunity to see the Last Jedi film. This is a compilation of moments between Rey and Kylo that fill some of the gaps in the movie. It's moments of intimacy between them whilst under the connection with the Force. There will be much emotion, and things that happened in the film (not faithfully though). Implied SMUT later on
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER ALERT!**

 **A/N: This is a fanfic I made after watching Star Wars VIII The Last Jedi so it will contain spoilers of the movie. Those who haven't seen the movie now is the time to STOP right on your tracks and consider if you really don't mind getting spoiled on a great film. This is my first fanfic in almost 8 years, so excuse me if im a little rusty or if I get redundant on my narrative. Also, feel free to suggest any changes and obviously as graduate student I'm open to constructive criticism and grammar correction. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, some of the content in the fanfic was taken directly from the movie, but most of the story came from my own mind after watching endless theories and whatnot. Again, enjoy!_ _J_

Prologue

The heaviness in the air was almost palpable. She felt cold, something tugging at her very soul and somehow calling her name in a way she'd heard before. Rey took a moment to breathe and understand what was happening perhaps within herself. And before she knew what was happening, Kylo Ren sat across from her. He was not wearing his mask, and she could see the mark she had left on his face, and his pale complexion fluorescent under the lights of the room he was currently in. The surprise in his eyes matched the one she was feeling and without a second thought her instincts kicked in and with fear clutching her every sense she grabbed the laser gun she slept with and shot the man across from her. The last thing she saw before it all faded away was the man flinch and bend over in pain. Breathing hard she sat there as sweat rolled down her forehead and the adrenaline settled. There was no one there. There had never been anyone there but a hole she had blasted in the wall of her hut.

 _Millions of light years away…_

It had been her. Bearing that same look she had bore on the forest the night of their encounter at Starkiller base. A look that promised vengeance and blood, the look of someone who was only one cut away from entering a darkness that would haunt a heart forever. Kylo Ren sat in silence, after inspecting his body for any damage. There had been none, and maybe the pain he had felt had been a reflex, his body reacting before an upcoming shot that had never been there. He closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to concentrate on what he had felt when he had seen her, because he was pretty certain she had been there, and the smell and feeling of wherever she had been was too familiar. He got up and ran outside the room to simply enter a slightly crowded hallway in Starkiller base. She was gone, just like the pain on his stomach. Dismissing his thoughts for the time being, Kylo walked back to the room gathered his belongings and walked back to his own quarters, there was no time for such trivialities when he was powerless as to why they had begun in the first place. Other matter called to his attention, and after just being called a "failure" his mood wasn't exactly one for lollygagging.

Rey had been working all day, following Luke around had proven to be quite a mission and physically demanding activity, but nothing she was not used to. Her days back on Jakku had not been any kinder, but the physical activity over the barren desert land did not include shifts in the weather and atmosphere and the inhabitants of the island proved to be just as unfriendly as those in Jakku. She sat on the edge of the rocks, looking over at the sea, trying to draw back a memory of a dream where she stood in a place much like this one and stared into a vastness of pure blue contrast between sea and sky. But her mind found itself blank; her earlier daydream (or more like daymare) with Kylo had left her uneasy and scared. She was not afraid of the boy, of course not, she was afraid of the things he incited in her, blood, violence, vengeance and death. She was not accustomed to feeling so overwhelmed by those dark feelings, even when she could not deny her short temper and volatile attitude. She did not want to see him again, unless she was armed with a saber ready to take his life, the same way he had taken-

"Rey!" Luke stood on the other side of the mountain, his silver hair blown by the wind and his old robes making him look like a ghost. She grinned at him and raised her arm to acknowledge him. She got up and made her way back to Luke down the mountain. The day was just beginning apparently.

Kylo sat down on his own chambers, trying hard to concentrate on finding the scavenger girl. He knew perfectly well that what he had seen earlier had not been pure chance, and even when he had told himself not to be distracted by such pettiness he it had also occurred to him that she was the way to Luke Skywalker, she was once again the one who held what he needed at the moment. He had to find her, surely the Force would aid in that, because regardless of Light or Dark the Force worked in the same way, it knew no difference from Evil or Good, and that worked just fine with kylo. He had closed his eyes and had begun to reach out, but he only found himself floating in darkness, in billions of stars and an endless path of planets. He was engulfed by the eternity of the galaxy, and he felt as if he was just a lost boy in the woods, with a seemingly endless road to go ahead and endless possibilities for roads. Grunting in frustration Kylo opened his eyes again. It has his father, over and over, dead; even dead the old man was still trouble for him. Kylo could not erase that look in his father face as the life faded away from his eyes. How could someone be so foolish? How could he have trusted him? Him, the grandson of Darth Vader, the new rising Sith, how could right after being stabbed right in the heart, the man look at him with love and forgiveness?

"Damn you Han Solo!" Kylo screamead the walls, covering his face with his hands, he felt so ashamed, where instead of strength and darkness should have been, he felt lost and shattered, and he knew that no matter what he had already began a journey down a path he could not turn back from. And this weakness; surely Supreme Leader Snoke could sense, there was nothing that Kylo could hide from his master, no matter how much he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again I mention that there are SPOILERS in the story, because it would totally suck for me not to include it, but the way things happen isn't exactly faithful to the film here, as I mentioned earlier, this is a mix of what transpired in The Last Jedi but also inspired in many theories I've come across the internet based on the Reylo fandom and whatnot.**

 **Anyways, I'm a little bit busy these days because I started working, but I'll try my best in keeping this updated. It won't be a long fic, and honestly it's something I wrote for my personal enjoyment, it was this insistence in my mind that I get this jotted down… .Anyways back to the story. Sorry.**

Ch. 1

It was happening again, the cold, and the fear engulfing her senses. Rey turned around and saw what she was expecting to see. Kylo Ren stood across from her again, he looked surprised again, but this time it was surprise he had expected.

He took a fighting stance, his hand ready to use the Force against her.

"-You will bring Luke Skywalker to me"- he stood there, expecting Rey to oblige to his attempt at mind controlling he. Startled and dumbfounded Rey simply stood there, also expecting her body to be paralyzed like it had been back on Takodana.

It wasn't.

"-Monster!" she spat the words as if they disgusted her. She felt the anger boiling inside her like a mad creature.

"- It's that look again, the one from the forest"- his voice was smooth, and his eyes held no hatred and no anger. She despised him for that, the way he seemed to dismiss the way she was feeling, for being such a cold beast, so heartless and dead inside. Kylo kept looking at her, wondering why she would bear such anger towards a person she barely knew.

"- Murderer! I found Luke Skywalker, and there is nothing you can do! We will bring you down!"- She kept lashing out at him. Somehow knowing that Rey would be training with Skywalker brought Kylo a spark of curiosity and interest. She would be an interesting opponent.

"-Did he tell you what happen?" again with the ease he spoke, the calmness. Rey could not handle her anger anymore.

-"I know all I need to know about you, you monster!"- she spat the words at him, and for the briefest moment she saw him flinch at her words. Rey had had enough of this, she willed him away.

"-I can't see your surroundings. Can you see mine?"- he kept being so dismissive about the way she felt. She wanted him dead and he was asking about her surroundings. Kylo looked behind Rey.

"-Hey Rey, what's that?"- it was Luke, with fear she turned around to find Luke pointing in Kylo's direction. But he was gone, she was again in the island all by herself, with Luke inquiring about the hole she had previously blasted on her hut wall. He was gone, and once again she felt a brief moment of loneliness.

"-C'mon, I'll teach you the ways of the Force now"- the old man made his way up the mountain, and Rey wondered how in the heck, this old man still had the physical condition to climb this mountains without breaking a sweat.

Once they had made it to the top, Rey's calves were on fire, her heart hammered on her chest like a racing pod. She was about to lay against a wall when Luke pointed a rock for her to sit down. It faced the ocean and its vastness, and once again she was faced with an unknown feeling of nostalgia that arose from somewhere unknown inside her mind. She carefully settled down on the rock and sat with her legs crossed in front of her, back straight and looking into the horizon. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it seemed that being here brought him many feelings she could not place into words. Trying to not feel overwhelmed by the previous feelings of anger Rey cleared her mind and only felt the breeze against her skin, blowing the anxiety away along with her fears.

"-Close your eyes and clear your mind-" Luke sounded far away, and Rey was doing just that, clearing her mind, she really wanted to learn the ways of the force, and if she wanted to do things right she needed her heart and her mind to be on the right place, she had to eliminate the space for hatred and for anger and for her thirst for vengeance. She needed to find peace, and now allow herself to be overwhelmed anymore.

"-Now reach out"- and she did. Extending her hand Rey tried to find something in front of her, not a physical thing, but maybe something intangible that she could define as the Force itself. And there it was, on her hand, a slight sensation, a tickling of sorts. Her heart overwhelmed with excitement she smiled to herself with her eyes closed.

-"I can feel it!"- There was no denying the excitement she was feeling, it was there, and she could feel it.

-"Oh really! You're feeling it? That's it? That's the force?"- And then she felt her hand being slapped. She opened her eyes to see Luke looking down on her with a leaf on his hands. There had been no force, only Luke teasing her with that leaf. She frowned and felt as silly as a child. She mumbled between her teeth and looked ahead again.

-"You told me to reach out…"- Luke rolled his eyes.

-"Yes, but reach out with your feelings."- As simple as that. Or so it seemed. Rey closed her eyes and allowed her mind to be engulfed by everything she was feeling. Anger, because of Kylo, peace because of her surroundings, sadness because of her abandonment, and happiness at newfound friendships, love, hate. It was all there, real, an invisible limb that she could extend, wings given to her that allowed her to soar into the skies. And she could see the island and everything else, she was one with the planet, with the island, she had become a part of the galaxy. Outside herself, Luke felt the power within her, he could sense her initial struggle, and he knew that she just overcome whatever had been tormenting her, he could see the way her semblance shifted. He knew she had made it, he knew she found the balance inside, and he could not help but feel pride in her, it was innate, even though he had barely accepted to teach her, every master cherished any growth in their pupils.

-"What do you see?"- He could not help himself. She smiled and with her eyes closed she took a deep breath.

-"I see the island, the sky, the earth, death and decay that feed new life, calm, violence, warmth, cold, I see light…"- everything was happening so fast, Rey was seeing it all, the most pleasant thing she had ever come across.

-"And between it all?"- Luke had closed his eyes as well.

Rey smiled.

"-Balance"- And then there it was. A pull towards something other than the peace and surroundings of her mental state, Rey frowned and swallowed. Luke opened his eyes, as if sensing whatever pull she had come across.

-"There's something else"- she found herself drawn to the calling of something that reminded her of her loneliness. She frowned and allowed herself to be drawn to that. She could see herself being left behind as a child, she saw Unkar Plutt taking advantage of her necessity and hunger, she saw all the times she had to fight Teedo's and crews for parts she had salvaged herself and at last she also saw Kylo Ren, his shape, back to her, his black cape blowing with the wind and the raspy breathing underneath that mask. It was darkness.

-"It's cold… And It's calling me"- Luke felt that slight fear stir inside.

-"That's right Rey, with great light comes a great darkness"- He looked at her, the air around her changing to something he found himself unable to stop. Every pebble, every rock and grain of sand around her floated.

-"Fight it Rey! Do not go—" it was too late, it all happened so fast. Luke felt his body pushed away by the air around Rey, her body disappeared for brief seconds and he was left with a fear so deep he failed to see Rey materialize herself back.

She was breathing hard, the last thing she had seen before being pulled into an endless abyss beneath water was Kylo Ren, his black clothes fading into the endless obscurity of a cave, his red saber lighting the path, the anger within her sailing her every sense into motion and finally the fear of being alone once again, she did not deny darkness access, she could not.

-"What was that?"- she asked the question perfectly aware of the answer, she still needed to make sense of what had just happened. Luke's eyes were struck with fear and anger and over all pity.

-"That place… It was trying to show me something"-she almost screamed the words, she heard her own voice sound faint, as if she was still somewhere away in the galaxy.

-"You went straight to it… You didn't even try to fight it"- it wasn't just a statement, it was an accusation, and before Rey could say anything else, the master Jedi turned his back to her and walked back the way they had come. Rey was left alone with her own thoughts to ponder upon. She held on to the rock she had been sitting in, allowing the chill in her now wet body to settle along with her raging thoughts.

Kylo Ren had been on his quarters when he felt something inside his mind shake. A disturbance in the Force? No, something else, someone had been here, just for the briefest moment, but he had been with company. He thought about the small connection he had felt from the scavenger girl from Jakku, Rey, the one that left him branded and hence riculed. He'd had a long day, Hux had decided to show the Supreme Leader a plan to rid themselves of the Resistance fleet, and Kylo had been less than pleased to be present, Snoke had taken that opportunity to humiliate him, and he was in no mood to tolerate anyone. Lately the only thing keeping him distracted from his anger was physical exhaustion, and he was up just for that, training till he wore himself out. Kylo once again found himself caught in a tangle of emotions, it was being alone that brought back his father, his mother and the night back at Luke's academy. Removing his heavy armory and clothing, he proceeded to wear something lighter in order to get more work done.

It wasn't the words he had said, it was the way he had said them. Rey didn't feel it fair that she should be ashamed of her curiosity, of her willingness to open up for answers of questions that brewed inside her mind even before she had gotten here. Luke's judgment had been clear, not only on his tone of voice, but also in the way he had looked at her.

-"You've completely sealed off the darkness…"- she had made her own accusation to him. And she had asked him for a reason, and he had told her about Ben Solo, about how the young boy then had turned against him and the Light and how he had murdered every youngling in the Academy, how he had chosen the Dark side. She was no Ben Solo, she surely would not turn to the Dark side, but she was not afraid of it, and the only thing she could give Luke was her word that she would not betray him, that she would not fail him. She stood under the rain while Chewbacca worked on the Millennium Falcon. Somehow the cold drops of rain soothed her soul, and she wondered how she had made it out sane from Jakku, where rain was nothing more than a myth. She smiled, allowing nature to wash off her negative thoughts, allowing the familiar peace within herself to envelop her. And there it was again. Her heart clenched in and her mind felt trapped. She knew it was him again, she could sense him and then there he was. Kylo stood face to face from her, right then and there, under the rain but not exactly.

-"Why is this happening? Why is the Force connecting us?"- he was the first to speak. Rey merely watched him. Kylo stood in front of a large window, staring down at the hangar of his fighter ships, lines of white armored troopers marching by. Rey could not see this, she was as oblivious of his surroundings as he was of hers.

-"I don't know nor do I care, all I know is that I will destroy you."- She didn't exactly spit the words this time; her previous encounter with peace had eased her mind and soul.

-"Why do you hate me so much?"- Kylo asked genuinely. Rey frowned at the question, unable to find reason as to why he'd ask that, when the answer was obvious. But then again, was it?

-"Did he tell you what happened?"- Kylo smirked at the confusion in her face. She quickly changed her expression.

-"I don't need to know what happened for me to know see as you are"- Kylo frowned and didn't remove his eyes from hers.

-"He didn't. You're just blindly throwing your rage at me because you have nowhere else to direct it. Ask him what happened, and we shall see how you react upon that."- it was he this time who ended the connection. Rey stood under the ship, dumfound and unable to breathe calmly. She needed some answers, not because he had buried doubt in her, but because they had been there all along, only she was afraid to birth them.


	3. Chapter 3

_I did some basic editing, nothing dramatic for the story, I simply corrected some grammatical errors I caught as I reviewed my own work._

 _Sorry about that! ._

 **WARNING: This chapter has a little violence, if you're sensitive to that I recommend you stop. It's a sprawling scene that contains a descriptive fighting sequence in which there are violent blows towards the female lead character. Understand that the scene serves a purpose to the story, so please bear with me.**

Ch. 2

Rey had worked herself into a headache. After her last conversation with Kylo Ren she felt drained, as if being in his presence through the connection had affected her physically. Luke had told her about the Jedi scriptures, after accidentally coming across the old Jedi tree temple. She had been honest with him, she had told him about everything she knew of the Force, which was very little, considering she had been born over three decades after the last Jedi, and merely 10 years before the destruction of the Jedi academy. She had also admitted to him about seeking her own place in everything. Because how could a "nobody" like her, like her parents, suddenly be of so much importance? How can someone who only knows how to scavenge to survive suddenly have in her hands the responsibility of restoring balance to the galaxy? It was not fair, one day you're just surviving, scraping through old abandoned ships to get some parts of it to trade for food and the next its up to her the survival of everyone and everything. She honestly thought coming here would bring some peace to her, that pretending to be a hero she would fill the void left inside her, but it all seemed futile when so many things made no sense. How could anyone not see that there was no way to find any balance if Light tried to overpower Dark and the other way around. Even in this very island that dark place called to her, and even the master Jedi had blocked all darkness in himself. How could there be light if there is no dark? She wanted answers, she needed them desperately and she'd have them soon enough. She knew Luke was not being completely honest with her, and it wasn't because she could read his mind or anything, it was just something about the way he had just decided to conceal himself from darkness that allowed her to guess he was not being completely truthful and that bit was eating her away. Before she could even realize what she had been doing Rey found herself in front of the dark hole, the place where the darkness on the island resided. _What the heck am I doing here?_ She needed to eat something before she went crazy. She turned back the way she had come. She felt more determined about what her real duty was, not only to the galaxy, but to herself as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kylo had returned to his quarters after training, exhausted, when suddenly he felt Rey's thoughts, as if she were there with him. He felt his room fill with her heated emotions, he could smell the rain and feel the shift in the environment.

-"I'd rather not do this now"- her voice was sharp and cutting. She stopped short on her tracks when she realized there was no way of stopping this now. She turned around knowing that would be where Kylo would be. Maybe this was her first opportunity at seizing for answers. She was stunned to find him without a shirt, his chest gleaming with sweat. Rey swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away quickly.

-"Don't you have a robe or something to put on?"- She babbled the words like a little child while looking away, trying to hide the embarrassment at having invaded his privacy. Kylo stood where he was, the way he was, and prudence was not exactly his forte. Realizing he was not going to do anything about his exposure Rey proceeded to face him regardless.

-"Why did you do it…"- she tried to sound fierce as before, but her voice betrayed her true feelings.

-"You had parents that gave a damn about you! And then you go and.. and…"- she had began to cry, her face red with anger. Kylo swallowed hard.

-"And what? Say it!"- He sounded angry, underneath the cool exterior he portrayed she knew she'd hit a nerve, she was about to make him snap, yet she could not find a way to say what he had done without condemning him.

-"Why did you murder your father"- she gasped the word "father" in between sobs. Kylo could not answer that question, because he was unsure of if himself, he had no idea how he had been able to do it.

-"You're a monster"- she was crying softly now, whispering the words. Kylo did not break his stare towards her, and Rey felt the scrutinizing he was doing, not liking it one bit.

-"Yes I am"- and all was said. With that Rey willed him away and Kylo was once again left all alone. He felt as if his heart had been removed from his chest and handed to him on his hand. He was looking at the marching line of troopers as he realized that whatever they had shared in that moment had been strong, because he found the need to wipe water from his face, water that was not present where he stood.

 _Just where are you right now scavenger girl?_

The smell of rain faded away along with her warmth and presence, and Kylo was once again left alone to his own thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rey had made it to her hut, where she immediately sat down to breathe and calm her beating heart. She was sad, so sad, because inside herself she knew perfectly well she had no valid reason to hate Kylo Ren, who had once been Ben Solo, son of Han Solo. The first time she had engaged in conversation with him he had been wearing that mask, the one that had haunted her in dreams even before she had met him, and after seeing his face she was reminded he was human, just like her, just like Luke or Finn or her parents. He was allowed weakness as well, and it made her angry to feel compassion growing inside her. He had crossed a line, seeing his face had been proof enough of his humanity, but then his exposed chest, the long pink scar across his face, neck and chest, evidence that he bled, much like she did, that he hurt, that he was mortal that she had wounded him and marked him permanently. Rey covered her face with her hands and screamed inside them. What was she feeling? Why was she feeling this? Again she was the abandoned little girl back on Jakku. She took her staff and headed out, the first answer she had received had only placed her further into a maze of confussion, because how could someone like Kylo be so blunt and honest with her? Maybe beating a rock or two would calm her down, she needed to center herself before anything, she needed to know exactly what she wanted to know.

Atop a mountain, Rey practiced her moves, her balance, her stamina, her resistance; she needed it all to be under control. It was always moments of calm when her body did all the managing, when her mind would set itself on autopilot and get done anything needed for survival that required no emotional involvement. She was one with the wind, her arms and legs gracefully attuned to the Force and all it came with. She almost tripped when she felt the shift around her. Settling back to her fighting stance, she saw Kylo sitting on the grass in front of her, a couple of feet away. She felt a little embarrassed at being stared at, but the red in her cheeks easily passed as workout exertion.

-"What do you want? It's rude to stare and spy on people you know?"- Kylo said nothing, he seemed serene, and this time he was fully clothed, his face exposed, his black hair falling in his sides, his pale complexion contrasting with it. Rey could not help herself, he was handsome, much like his father, but there was something sweet about his eyes, about his lips, probably something inherited from his mother.

-"I'm just as surprised as you are to be here. I was eating just a moment ago in the quiet of my own quarters"- his voice never seemed to stop being smooth. Rey had no idea what was happening, and if Kylo didn't either, she had no reason to be pissed at him.

-"Well, if you don't mind I'll get back to my training"- she was about to resume her routine when Kylo interrupted.

-"Your stance… It's all wrong"- he simply said. Rey frowned. She had not asked him for his opinion in any way. She stopped and looked at him flabbergasted and annoyed.

-"Excuse me, but this very stance was the one I used to beat the living daylights out of you back in the Starkiller base. You forget that?"- She lifted her eyebrows defiantly. Kylo said nothing, but she noticed his cheeks flush a little at that.

-"The only reason you bested me girl is because I was already injured, otherwise things would have turned out rather differently"- he said matter-of-factly. Rey didn't doubt his words to be true, she had luck on her side all the way through the end, and the fact that she did not end him right then and there also fell in that category; luck.

-"You leave yourself open way too much, because you are constantly on the offensive, which is not a bad thing if you're fighting unskilled adversaries"- Rey considered this, and all the people, aliens and creatures she has had to fight to survive for the past 13 years of her life. Kylo arose from where he was sitting and straightened his back. Rey watched him, she was a little confused as to what she should do, but there was no way she could actually respond right now that wasn't paying attention to the man. He closed his eyes and placed his arms and legs in a position that looked a little funny to Rey.

-"What's so funny girl?"- He asked, not a little amusement on his voice. She hid her own amusement from her face and tried to comment on his stance.

-"You look silly. How is that any better than what I am doing?"- She asked, almost laughing. Kylo smirked; her ignorance turning into arrogance would be her demise.

"- Well come here then, attack"- Rey looked doubtful, he wasn't really here now was he? She placed her staff on her shoulder and assumed her offensive stance, charging towards him, screaming she swung her weapon at him. In a swift movement Kylo had moved out of her range, there was no telling if she could strike him or not, because when she had shot him the first time they connected he had felt pain. Kylo moved out of her way in a quick stride and tapped her on the back. He'd tapped her? She felt his touch. In her distraction she received a knee to her face and then a fist to her ribcage. Rey felt every blow, as if Kylo was here with her. She fell to her knees, unable to catch her breath. Her staff fell to her side, and at being hurt anger flashed inside her. Kylo felt it and flinched, moving back and away from her. Rey allowed her anger to cloud her mind and she seized the saber in her bag with her hand using the Force, something that left Kylo paralyzed in amazement. Before he could even move Rey was over him with the saber activated and swinging a deadly blow, instinctively he summoned his own saber and deflected her attack. In a clash of red and blue they were both left alone, each to their own surroundings and thoughts.

Rey dropped the weapon and looked at her hands. What had happened? She had lost all control of her emotions, nothing particularly new to her, but had Kylo really been here or not? She felt him tap her on the back, she felt his blows and when she attacked him with the saber, they had clashed and collided in an explosion and then he was gone. Just like that.

 _What is happening to me?_ She did not feel like training anymore, she found her mind back at the place with the hole in the island, the place that "wanted" to tell her something.

Luke and Chewie sat around the fire, sharing stories about the old days. Where usually the man would be inside his hut, he seemed so much lighter when he was around the Wookie and R2-D2. Rey liked seeing him like that, in a way, free of fears and responsibilities, he even seemed to be young again. She didn't want to interrupt them so she made her way quietly to the edge of a cliff. Here, where she had stood face to face to the Jedi master for the first time, Rey finally let out a deep breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. She looked under the water at the sunken ship there and wondered how it got there. Maybe a crash. She also wondered about the night Ben Solo turned on Luke and all the Jedi training in the temple. What did Kylo mean with "ask him and we'll see how you react?" Luke had told her, he had told her how the young boy had taken on the darkness inside him and turned on his master who had gone to confront him, how he had deliberately murdered every single student but a handful. There was nothing more to that, or was there? Because it sounded very convincing but it also sounded very simple. Kylo Ren.

-"Ben Solo"- she whispered the name aloud without even realizing it as she closed her eyes and lay back on the cool, soft grass.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lying back on his own chair at the ship Kylo Ren felt his real name being called. No, not felt, he heard it, a female's voice, soft and soothing. He thought of his mother and recalled her soft hands whenever she'd caress his face after he had a bad dream; how she hushed him and tenderly nursed him back to sleep, humming a lullaby of sorts that he could not recall. He missed her and for a slight moment he wondered if she missed him, a thought quickly dismissed by the anger that came along with memories of his uncle and father. He knew supreme leader Snoke was right, he was at war with himself, and he was also aware that being at war with himself would undoubtedly bring collateral damage to anyone around. He needed to eradicate those feelings of… of compassion, as he had called them when he confronted Kylo's weakness for the scavenger girl.

-"Rey"- he also found himself whispering her name. She seemed to be able to understand the struggle of the duality inside themselves. She seemed to know first hand the war, the calling of both sides, but unlike him, she didn't find herself conflicted and unbalanced. She tipped the scales every now and then, but she always found her way back to the center. There was no denying her anger and desperation and loneliness, feelings that to him were the fuel to keep his sanity afoot here in the ship, but she also had courage, happiness and calm. Rey was strong with the Force, but that was not it all, she was also in balance, she was not in denial of what she was, she knew the dark called her, and she did not feel the same shame he felt at his own calling of the Light. Tired of his own thoughts Kylo Ren got up from the chair, releasing the conflict of his thoughts and looked at the melted piece of black metal that had once belonged to his grandfather, a great Sith Lord, Darth Vader. But not even there could he find the comfort he needed for his aching soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I began adding parts to the story that already left the movie's plot, so some parts from here forth are mine and based o pure speculation and theories as I mentioned before of the movie as to where Reylo is heading with the things that unraveled in the film.**

 **Again, enjoy!** **J**

Ch. 3

 _She was running, fast, from the thing that was following her. What thing? Why was she scared? Where was she?_

 _-"Mama!"- it was a little girl's voice, but it was her who had screamed. She was trapped in a dark hallway, and she could not even see where was heading, only ahead of her, a dim grayness reflected upon her own skin, and it was scary, because the thing kept following her._

 _-"You can't run away forever"- an amorphous voice, no gender could be attained from just hearing it, it was also ageless as it was emotionless. Rey wanted to believe she could outrun it, she knew that stopping would bring confrontation, and she also knw she was not ready for that. Her eyes filled with tears and she began screaming, because her legs hurt, they hurt so badly. But there was no sound coming from her._

 _-"Don't you want to know who your parents are?"- She flinched at that and she almost stopped. Slightly, and very slowly she began to see other shapes coming to form around her. Doors, by her sides, she ran through what seemed to be the walls of a ship, with doors. The thing following her had slowed down, and somehow she knew that, she also knew that it was the clarity that had stalled it. Moving a little farther should make her feel safe and so she ran a little longer until her legs felt like they'd collapse beneath her. She knew these halls, at least at the moment and in the dimness they looked familiar, but in reality she could not even begin to name her placement. Rey felt enthralled to knock on the doors, she was alone, as she always was, but she knew she was somewhere where company was by the millions. Just where was she? She heard voices, they began to sound closer, and she knew they were coming from one of the doors, so she made herself move closer to it, pulled by whatever was behind it. She was ready to knock when the door opened and across the door she saw a meadow. It was breathtaking, she could smell the flowers in their fresh bloom, feel the warm breeze that didn't dry your nostrils but was not cold and humid like Takodana. Rey didn't cross the door, she dared not, but from a distance she saw two young people, a man and a woman, sitting on the grass, between the wild flowers and so dangerously close to each other without touching. He wore black, contrasting with the light of his hair and skin while she wore a long gown adorned with flowers pretty similar to the ones around her. She closed her eyes and tried to listen to them, to concentrate on what was happening between them._

 _-"I love you Padmé, more than my own life"- the young boy said to her, in a voice that didn't betray his total surrender for her._

 _-"Oh Ani, you mean the universe to me"- she could feel their love, it was so pure, so string it made her smile, it made her heart melt and her spirit fill with an overwhelming warmness she wept in silence. Without needing to hear or see anything else, Rey allowed the door to slide close. She held her chest and tried to calm the intense beating of her own heart. When she opened her eyes again, the hallway was completely lit now, and she could see all the doors, she could feel every presence behind, and the most important thing of all, she was not scared, because the dark thing that had followed her was long gone. Rey turned to see through the door behind her, the one right across the meadow door with the couple. Just like with the first door she simply stayed at the doorstep and looked inside, and while at first she didn't see anything, after a moment she heard soft whispers followed by girly giggles. Rey peered in further, still not stepping inside and with the corner of her eye she caught movement and saw a very strikingly beautiful young girl running down some stairs. She wore a white body suit and her long brown hair in trussed buns by the side of her head. Behind her a handsome man followed, without asking herself she knew who he was immediately, it was Han Solo, a young version. Rey blushed at the sight of him, the man truly was gorgeous and when she looked closer at the girl she saw the resemblance in her and Kylo Ren immediately. The same soft eyes and lips, Rey was aghast at what she was witnessing, and a moment before she could even make sense of what was happening the couple had begun kissing softly under the stairs._

 _-"Oh!"- before Rey could allow the door to close she saw the girl stop kissing Han and look straight at her, their eyes meeting for only a fraction of a second. And then Rey was back on the hall. No longer scared, but super embarrassed. This was no ordinary dream she realized, she was somewhere between being awake and being asleep, she was once again one with the universe, but this time, she was witnessing things that had already happened. But how? Maybe one of these doors held the truth about her parents and their intentions for leaving her back on Jakku._

 _-"Rey"- it was her name, being called from everywhere. She looked around, this voice she knew, but she could not quite place._

 _-"Rey"- she felt dizzy and paralyzed. What was happening, and then the world around her began swirling until she felt like her insides simply collapsed…_

Rey awoke abruptly. Everything felt ethereal, and her mind felt misplaced, like she was stuck in between realms. Luke stood in front of her, a look of mild concern on his face. She waited some moments until her mind stopped spinning and she made sure she was entirely back. The grass beneath her felt cool, the breeze smelled like the sea and the chill in her body confirmed she was indeed back in the real world. She remained silent for a moment, and somehow Luke seemed to understand this, perhaps by experience or maybe he was just being considerate.

-"Nice little trip you took there huh?"- so he knew firsthand then. She stretched her arms and legs and straightened her back. When she was on her feet Luke still stared at her.

-"So want to talk about what you saw?"- He asked, not expressing any particular feeling, so if he was curious she could not guess from simple and casual inquiring.

-"The past, people I don't really know"- she simply answered. Luke decided not to push further for answers, he had known these sort of "dreams", they tended to happen here in the island, and he knew by his own experience that sometimes talking about them was not the most pleasant thing in the galaxy, because sometimes these were private moments that one found itself inside.

-"Let's go, we have things to teach you"- and the topic was dropped then and there. Rey followed Luke up the mountains again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kylo was tired of failure, of always having something that displeased the Supreme leader. As he made his back to his room after another meeting with the hologram of Snoke he had murder written all over him, and no matter how much he beat at the elevator walls with his metal helmet it wasn't enough. Not even when the thing had been obliterated to nothing his fists continued what it had started. Two guards stood at the elevator door waiting, both jumped at the sight of a furious Kylo Ren leaving the elevator.

-"Prepare my ship!"- the command was clear. Both guards looked at each other, neither interested in complying but both too afraid to deny the request. There was a destroyed helmet at the floor of the elevator and blood on the destroyed wall as well as a trail of blood following the young man.

He would end this today, now. The Resistance, his mother and his feelings, everything would be crushed by his desire to stop aching inside.

 _-"You feel compassion…"- Snoke retorted. Kylo Ren felt rage build within himself after being ridiculed in front of Snoke's Praetorian guards._

 _-"I will destroy my mother the same wa—"- Kylo began._

 _-"It's not your mother I'm concerned about Ren, it's that scavenger girl, and Skywalker, it is them who present a great threat to you, and your full conversion and deliverance to me"- at Rey's mention Kylo flinched, and trying hard not to give it away Kylo simply got up and was about to summon his saber when Snoke threw him back with the Force and lightning._

 _-"My, my Kylo Ren, don't make me presume I made a mistake when I chose you to become my apprentice"- the young man said nothing as he allowed the shock to leave his body that was currently paralyzed._

 _"_ _\- Destroy the Resistance, keep proving your loyalty to me and we shall see where I place you. As for the girl and Skywalker… Bring her to me, him, the last Jedi, kill him"- and with that said Kylo was dismissed from Snoke's throne room._

He had a lot to do, starting by the Resistance and then with Rey.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to take things into a spin of events that to my understanding still stay in effect with what happened in the movie. I came across a bunch of critics on the internet about so many things, and one of them was how Rey went and got so powerful out of the blue and also hoy she began caring about Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) way too quickly, forcibly even, and so I'm filling those gaps. This is a journey of our heroine growing stronger and our anti-hero Kylo Ren growing on her. Please be honest with me if I get out context or make a mistake in my writing, I try my best to re-read everything, but I sometimes don't catch my own flaws.**

 **Thanks!**

He could not bring himself to do it. But someone else had, he had been "weak", he had cared too much, and it didn't matter that his mother was dead, because he had not been able to do it himself. Kylo had forgotten what it was like to weep, he had forgotten what it was like to be in such agony his mind found itself subdued by that very pain. His ship took him back to the Dreadnought where he immediately boarded and without saying a word made his way back to his chambers. He realized he was desperate to look into a mirror, he needed to see what he looked like right now, and when he finally came across one he felt a pang of guilt wash over him in a massive wave. Back at him stared swollen eyes that were the reincarnation of his mother's. Even there he found accusation, fingers pointed at him for what he had chosen to become.

-"I'm so sorry…"- but he had not done it. Why then? Why did the pain subdue him like this? Surely Snoke was aware of his mental state, and he had nowhere to hide because he had opened the door to Snoke himself, the door to the deepest parts of his soul. The dark master knew and Kylo Ren still had not resolved the conflict inside. He needed Rey, and he needed her now, her energy and strength, some answers for all this madness. Falling to his knees on the bathroom he _reached_ out for her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rey had just torn in half a rock with the saber that almost killed one of the island natives. Luke had thought it time for her to take a small rest before she got banished from the sanctuary. When she came to think about it, Luke was not really doing much in the ways of teaching her, he was just physically draining her out, and she noticed that he deliberately avoided anything that implied the use of the Force, and she knew that he was still shaken by what had happened on their first attempt at meditation. She could not deny the annoyance it brought that he was being that way that he did not trust her and was not hiding it a little, but also in a way she understood that sometimes, too much rawness can make anyone sick. She needed to train, physically before she could start handling herself mentally in an efficient way that would also not scare the crap out of master Skywalker. Rey ran across the fields, she climbed the mountains with no gear; she exerted herself in every possible to attain a level of control that would be new even to her. She simply wished she could swim as well. It didn't matter how hard she did the rest of things, because in the end when they were mastered she would still be scared to go into the water, because there is no way she could fight the raging waves of the ocean and get out alive. She always dreamed of this place, heck, she even knew this place from a dream, but never in her wildest dream had she imagined actually being here. And now she was, overcoming all the obstacles the island had to offer but one, an important one. Swimming. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, but there was not, she was left alone, to her own devices and personal mission.

-"Okay you can do this…"- she discarded her vest and boots and looked into the abyss beneath the cliff. There was nothing left to think about, because she had been here plenty already to memorize every rock, every step and possible landing spot, even places where she could hold on to in case her swimming got overpowered by the waves. She had no excuses but the fear. She closed her eyes, and behind her lids she could still the fierce ocean, and hear the roaring of the waves. _I can't do this…_ she was paralyzed again, with fear, just the way she had been when she had first encountered the cloaked figure of Kylo Ren in that forest.

 _You have to stop looking back dear, it's time to move forward and trace your future, and the past can't offer you anything else…_

That voice, it sounded so familiar and even when still unknown she found something inside her ignite and she dashed forward, opening her eyes and letting the adrenaline take over her body. She was afraid, but that was okay, she was after all growing up. It all happened so fast, she had been running, dashing, feeling overcome with adrenaline and security, the next she had been in the air, flying, falling and free of the restrains from fear.

-"Woooooooooooooohoooooooooo!"- She could not help herself. She felt so proud, she had needed this, needed it for so long. And then she was submerged. The water was cold, not numbingly cold as she would have expected it to be, but it still bit into her heated skin as it made contact. She remained motionless for a moment; the heaviness of her body left her entirely as she found her body embraced by the water. It was an alien feeling to her, because never in her life as far as she could remember had she felt so much water around her. Rey remained unmoving, allowing her senses to enjoy this new feeling, forgetting she had to breathe. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a blurry picture of so much blue. The vision around he was peaceful but it was also beginning to unsettle her, because she knew and understood the power of the ocean, and how she was just a spec inside it. She began moving her hands and legs, trying to make it up to the surface and breathe, it had been way too long now. She took a deep gasp of air when she resurfaced only to find herself to be crashed by an incoming wave that shook her under water, spun her body like an old rag tossed aside. She needed to breathe again, but found it hard to do when the waves just kept coming and thrashing her about.

 _Rey!_

She heard her name being called; perhaps Luke had seen her fall into the water. She was beginning to panic, in between the hope of having been seen and maybe helped out, she was also feeling scared that the water only dragged her further down. Unable to contain the scream that bubbled up Rey opened her mouth and water went in, choking her, filling her lungs. _Please help!_ She had tried to scream her thoughts but to no avail, only to further complicate her current situation. She felt her body growing tired of struggling to swim upward, and she did not have the airtime to stop and consider her options as to what she should do now. Slumping down on her weight she began to sink. She felt arms wrap themselves around her torso and lift her up and before she had time to realize what was happening her head was out of the water and she could breathe. Life had come back to her, she felt it spring back up her spirit and hope. She was being dragged to a rock nearby, a rock she had analyzed to be of help in situations like this but had completely forgotten about in her panic. The water swung her in an unnatural way towards the rock and when her hands touched the surface of the rock and she knew she could safely pull herself up. Rey stopped to look back and see if Luke was just as safe as she was. But she did not see him, maybe he had being dragged away by the waves, maybe he was drowning, just as she had been drowning. She could not remember well what had just happened, but she was certain someone had pulled her up; she knew someone was there with her in the water.

-"LUKE!"- She called for him, because she knew that jumping back into the water would only be suicidal in her current state. She cursed herself for feeling so weak at the moment and for tiredness.

-"Luke!"- She screamed again, but nothing. A panic unlike the one from drowning began taking over her.

-"Oh please please come on out!"- She whispered the words as she looked in every direction possible, the spot she had previously been, the way the waves came from and the rocks on the perimeter. Nothing. She could not stay here and just wait, finding a resolve in herself Rey went ahead and climbed up, after all she was way better at that than she was at swimming definitely. Surely Chewie or Artoo could be of some help, maybe something she could use as rope to get back. When she reached the top of the cliff where her boots and vest lay, she saw Luke, heading her way with the Wookie and Artoo by his side. He looked worried and in a haste. For a moment Rey could not believe her eyes.

-"You alright? I heard you screaming"- Luke's look of concern was rather clear and the Wookie seemed to share the feeling. She stayed silent for a moment and wondered if maybe she had drowned and was a spirit of sorts, or if she was hallucinating. Luke noticed this and made his way to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder Rey was brought back to reality in a flash. It had not been Luke in the water with her, of course not; the old man was not around when she had taken the dive, because she had wanted to be alone in order to perform her personal ritual of ridding herself of fears. She looked at Luke's blue yes and shook the momentum from her mind; she needed to find calmness in herself in order to explain what had happened to Luke and to herself as well.

-"How did you find me up here? I mean, I wasn't exactly hiding, but why did you come?"- Luke sat across from her, taking a bite from the fish on the stick he was holding. Luke didn't stop eating but waited until he was done chewing to answer.

-"I heard you call"- he simply said. Rey was astonished. How could he have heard her from where she had been? As if reading her mind Luke took another bite of the fish, and after swallowing, answered with a gesture with his hand pointing at his head. She understood immediately, but she had no idea how that had been possible.

-"You called for help, with your will, and the Force deems you important enough to transmit your message. I probably wasn't the only one who heard it you know"- Luke kept eating, and there was something about what he had said that made her uneasy but it also intrigued her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kylo gasped. He was lying on the floor of the bathroom; he had awoken suddenly gasping for air and with his clothes soaked. He remembered faintly being here looking at his own reflection and calling for Rey, _reaching_ out for her and then feeling a sudden burst of joy, followed then by intense fear and panic. He recalled hearing Rey call for help and his own growing desperation at his inability to make out where her calls were coming from. He had summoned all his inner strength to pinpoint the location of her fear and he had found himself submerged deep in water. He was also surrounded by a blurry version of the world that lied underwater and in the distance he saw the scavenger girl, struggling to swim up, her limbs frantically fighting for her survival to no avail and then finally her body, tired of the struggle sinking. He made his way to her as fast as he could, forgetting completely that what was happening just made no sense at all. He wrapped his arms around the slender form of Rey and swam up. He saw a rock not so far away from him and he made his way to it holding awkwardly onto her. _Just what hell were you thinking?_ When he reached the rock Rey had already gained consciousness and a moment he was there dragging her into the rock and the next he was gone. Trapped in a vortex of darkness that swallowed him back to where he had come from. He sat up and looked at his hands, felt the chill of the hip's cold creep into him.

-"What the hell was that?"- he had been where Rey was, or had he dreamt that? It made no sense that he would have, but it also made no sense that he had just saved Rey from drowning.

0000000000000000000000000

 _Kylo. Ben…_

He opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed, on the ship, but he had heard her call him. This time he was sure it had been Rey; he could recognize her presence. He sat up on the bed and looked around. She was not there, but of course she was not there, she was calling her, but from her mind, with that "bond" that had developed between them and the Force.

-"Rey?"- he closed his eyes and focused on where the voice was coming from. He found himself sitting across from Rey. She was there, looking straight at him. She had acknowledged his presence even before he had realized where he was and she seemed to be waiting for him to acknowledge her.

-"How is this happening?"- he sounded genuinely curious and that made Rey relax herself a little. She smiled a little, and Kylo realized that she had completely lowered her guard to him.

-"I have no idea, but I'm starting to feel glad it's this way"- she began saying as she tied her loose hair into her signature buns. Kylo watched her in silence and wondered what she meant by that, his mind not tying her words with what had happened earlier today. After she was done with her hair, she broke the silence between them.

-"Thank you"- her words were simple, brief, but so honest Kylo could not help his heart from skipping a beat. It all came in a flash to him then, the way he had saved her form drowning without any hesitation. He blushed and looked down at the floor. The fire danced in the room, the flames making the only sound between them.

-"It would have been tremendously underwhelming to have you die by drowning"- Rey lifted an eyebrow and fought a sassy remark. Sensing the discomfort he proceeded to look around, he still could not see where he was, only her, wrapped around a blanket, with her hair tied back now and her eyes like open books.

-"Why were you in the water?"- He needed to ask the question. At that she blushed and looked down. He didn't really feel like making her uncomfortable, but he had no idea what more he could say to tear the silence between them.

-"I was trying to overcome the way it scared me. I mean, I had never seen an ocean before… Well, that I can remember, but I wanted to…"- she didn't know what else to say.

-"I touched you, I was able to make physical contact with you, how is this happening?"- Rey didn't mind that he hadn't commented on what she had just said, but it did bother her that he sounded annoyed about their connection.

-"Does it bother you that much that we're connected?"- At her question Kylo Ren was back to her. He briefly wondered if it did bother him to have this connection to her. He would assume it made him worry too much and rendered him helpless, he also thought it a weakness. Yes, yes it bothered him, but how could he say that when Rey sat across from him, all alone, wrapped in that blanket and looking as lonely as he was feeling. She frowned, because in this connection their thoughts were nor theirs alone. He felt bad and embarrassed, because she knew exactly what he was thinking, and without any other words she looked down and began settling down to go to sleep. Kylo Ren stared at her, as she became a cocoon inside her blanket, and he said nothing because he didn't need to. Rey got and decided not to press further into it, and in a way he respected that very much from her.

He was gone again, and the cold crept back into his quarters. The warmth from wherever she had been left him, and the soothing effect of her presence vanished as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and take my Reylo ship because overall I tried to keep things as a way to fill those gaps in the movie I need to indulge in the pleasures of Reylo's cuteness and total awesomeness before continuing with them gaps. Non-Reylo shippers, I respect you, I love the idea of them, but I'm also mentally preparing myself for something unpleasant (something like incest… They've done it before… TT^TT) And Nope, I won't pull a Twilight move here just in case xD**

 **This is a short chap. I wanted to jot this down, so yeah.**

Rey was not alone. Kylo didn't know where she was, nor did he care, he was only aware of her existence in his mind, and as she peacefully slept, Kylo could not help himself but stare. He sat cross-legged in front of her, the steady rise and fall of Rey's chest signaling her breathing somehow brought peace to him. Rey looked so calm and serene, and Kylo wondered just where was her mind taking her right now. He placed his hand on her chest and closed his eyes and before he even had time to realize what was happening he was traveling through the galaxy, he was spinning so fast that he could not tell where he was headed to until he suddenly stopped. Kylo was standing in a hallway, a familiar hallway with many doors. He felt confused, just where the hell had touching Rey taken him? He heard voices coming from a short distance and he made his way towards them. As he walked he could not shake the déjà vu, and it was beginning to make him nervous, much like an itch inside his head that he could not scratch. From the distance he saw Rey, sitting on the hallway in front of an open door. She looked happy and in peace, but beneath those things the one that was strongest was longing. He walked to her silently, not wanting to startle her in any way and from behind her he could see through the door. It was a beautiful view that he recognized immediately. It was the fields of Naboo, and when looking closer he could see a young couple just sitting in the balcony on the palace. They were talking and the young man was caressing the girl so gently it melted Rey's heart.

-"What are you doing here? Where is this?"- Rey jumped back to her feet, her face beet red. She had been caught red handed and there was nothing she could say to explain what she had been doing here. Kylo Ren stood there, face to face with her, over a head taller and unmoving. She didn't even think to ask him how he had gotten here; she was rather trying to think in an answer to his dual question.

-"This is… The halls of the Millennium Falcon"- a low blow she knew. Kylo didn't move nor flich. He was still staring through the door with his eyebrows lifted. Rey turned around to see what he was looking at. All the blood from her body went up to her face when she saw that "Ani" was kissing Padmé fiercely, his hand trailing the exposed skin of her back in a way that was way too intimate for anyone other than them. Rey willed the door close and so it did. This was still her domain and she was not going to allow a dream version of kylo Ren to make a fool out of her.

-"You come here to watch that?"- he sounded amused where she thought he'd be disgusted. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Kylo in a silly outfit, maybe dress him up like Lady Padmé. But nothing seemed to be happening. She was beginning to realize that this particular Kylo was no dream, that this was his spirit inside her dream and that he had a will of his own, and that he had actually caught her spying on people.

-"No!Yes! Leave me be!"- She was too embarrassed for words. Kylo felt a long forgotten feeling inside his chest, and it was just a burst of laughter escaping him.

-"I was not… This is the first time they do something like that!"- She admitted, almost in tears of shame. Mostly what she saw between Queen Amidala and "Ani" were sweet moments and sweet kisses, they had taken things up a notch today, and in any other situation she would have probably just close the door and leave them be. She was not interested in watching them go further into things.

-"So you do come here and stare at people? How did you get here? Why does this place look like this?"- He was asking questions that not even Rey had the answer to. He walked the length of the hallway, and Rey wondered if Kylo had felt the same thing following him here that always chased her before getting to the hallway.

-"Who were they?"- Kylo knew of Naboo, but he did not have the chance to see whom they were spying on clearly. Rey smiled as she looked at the door with that same longing.

-"Her name is Padmé Amidala… He's a Jedi who loves her very much, so far he goes with the name Ani"- she said in a sweet voice that made Kylo envy whatever thing she was feeling inside.

"-They were so in love…"- her voice was dreamy and she had spoken the words with a long sigh. Naboo was long gone, Kylo Ren knew that much, Hux had made sure the entire Republic was obliterated and all its inhabitants, so when Rey spoke in past tense she was correct. Somehow she knew they no longer existed. He kept walking and looking at all the doors. Doubtful Rey followed him down the hall. Kylo could not stop himself from thinking about what could be behind these doors, what answers could he possibly find here.

-"I've seen you before you know?"- Rey said out of the blue. He stopped to look at her and noticed for the first time since he got here that Rey was in reality super small and frail. She was tall of course, but her frame slender, her arms muscly but not exactly thick, and her face was also thin, probably from long hungry nights at Jakku. Her eyes were deep and full of emotion and her skin looked as soft as petals in Naboo's flowers. Just when in the world did she become a blooming flower? He remained motionless at the sight of her like this in this new light and could not stop wondering what had come over him so suddenly. As for Rey, she was still feeling the warmness from Anakin and Padmé's love running through her and surrounding her. Just looking at them had proven to be very contagious and overall she felt super embarrassed at having being caught staring, she still didn't mind having felt the way she felt and after this moment she had not realized why she felt the way she did when around Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, she had seen him before, she was almost sure of that, maybe not in person but in dreams much like this one.

-"Where have you seen me before?"-He felt afraid to move. Rey remained unmoving as well.

-"In a dream"- her words came out in a whisper and her eyes seemed glazed and gone. Ren's heart began beating faster and even if this was a little more than a dream it was still just that so with resolve he took a deep breath and headed towards Rey, his body straight, his head tall, his face serious and his intentions clearing. She did not move for a moment, because the way Kylo moved towards her seemed threatening but did not feel that way. She still found herself pacing backwards until she had cornered herself with a wall, staying now trapped between it and the might Kylo Ren. He was looking down at her, his eyes certain but also pleading and his lips slightly pouted. Rey had no idea what just transpired, but she was not scared of it. Kylo lowered his head to her ear and his warm breath tingled there. Rey breathed deeply and held it there.

-"What are you doing to me Scavenger?"- The sensation of his closeness awakening a different kind of fire from inside her. She closed her eyes and tried hard to steady herself as to not sound shaken by his proximity.

-"I… I don't know"- she answered honestly. She had initially wanted this connection as much as anyone wanted leprosy, but after some moments, she actually found herself grateful for it, because not only had he saved her life, he also eased some of the loneliness that ate her away. Kylo moved his face away from her ear and looked into her eyes, there was no denying the pull towards her, and he was so afraid of what might happen if he—

-"Ah screw it"- he mumbled just a moment before he caught Rey's parted lips with his own. Startled Rey didn't know what to do, and considering that this was still a dream she allowed herself to be caught up in the moment. She responded eagerly and at that Ren sighed in the kiss and pressed her against the wall with his body. Neither of them thought much on what was happening, they were only given to each other in the moment, Kylo's hand had come to tangle itself in her hair while his other hand trailed the line of her curves, Rey on the other hand clung to his shoulders like a lifeline, her fingers playing with the soft black tresses of hair on his neck. Kylo pulled back for air, and when he did, the sight of Rey's face all flushed and swollen lips only made his body ache more in need for further contact. She sensed the struggle inside him and stepped back.

-"I'm not scared"- she gasped the words as she looked at him with a fire that resembled the one back at Starkiller base and it simply made Kylo's resolve harder to bear.

-"I want you, and if I move close to you now, I will have you"- they stayed quiet for a moment, there was no denying the heat between them, the passion and attraction, the want and that longing he had seen in Rey's eyes previously. She was the one to make the first move, heading towards him with a lioness pace, certain of what she wanted. Standing on her tippy toes she took his lower lip in her mouth and bit on it softly. She didn't want to back down in fear of failing but when Kylo's hands enclosed themselves around her arms and he released a groan of desire, Rey was sure that she was doing things properly. They began to kiss again, this time a little more daringly, their lips brushing and grazing each other, their hands exploring one another. The heat that was building inside him was starting to scorch now, and he needed her more than he thought possible, and while it scared him to feel this way, it also gave him strength to have her so close, to know that he meant to her as much as she meant to him. He embraced her fully, still kissing her, sweetening the kiss, pouring the way he felt on it. Rey smiled in the kiss and slowed her passion as well, the felt him release himself, she knew he'd just lowered his guard to her, she knew he was giving her his trust and she felt like the luckiest living thing in the entire galaxy. As they remained kissing softly in each other's arms, neither noticed how the MF's hallways disappeared and turned into an endless vision of stars lighting the galaxy's eternal darkness, there was only them, surrounded by a faint red thread that tied them together. It was only them in that moment, connected in a way that was more powerful than any union in existence.

And then she was gone. Kylo was left alone in that endless space, and even so, the disappearance didn't hurt him, he was feeling way too many things and he needed to settle his frantic heart.

Rey was back in her hut, being abruptly awakened by a cold bucket of water thrown over her body. Luke stood by the side of her bed with the tilted bucket on his hands. She felt anger boil deeply inside her as whatever dream she had just lived slowly became buried in a graveyard of memories. What she could not shake off though, was the warmth and the sensation of having come from a place she could have called Home.


End file.
